1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for maintaining a driver-independent braking intervention after a collision.
2. Description of Related Art
A method and a device for controlling the braking system of a motor vehicle are proposed in published German patent application document DE 197 53 971 A1, in which, when a collision situation is detected, braking force above the stipulation of the driver is built up, preferably up to a maximum value.
The “Vienna Agreement on Road Traffic” says, among other things: “Every driver must continuously control his vehicle or be able to lead his animals.” For this reason, the acceleration command signaled by the driver by using the accelerator cannot be simply suppressed.